tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Darkness
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Darkness (referred to "TMNT: Out of the Darkness") is a fan-made reboot. The story of the series re-imagines the origins of the Turtles and takes place in an alternate universe. Major influences come from the IDW Comics, the 1990 film, the Image Comics as well as the 2012-2017 series. Despite being family-friendly, it is teen-oriented and has some mild violence/gore and bloody images and minor suggestive material and drinking and brief drug references. Plot In the Prologue, a martial arts master Hamato Yoshi is teaching his pet rat in the art of ninjutsu. When Hamato Yoshi is killed by Oroku Saki, the rat escapes his cage and claws at the murderer's face, causing an enraged Saki to grab him and throw him on Yoshi's corpse. After his master's death, the blood-soaked rat is found by the mysterious scientist and taken to the research laboratory called EnerGen, a company specializing in scientific research. The blood-soaked rat roams inside the terrarium where he found four baby turtles. Members of the Foot Clan break into the laboratory to steal research canisters containing the mutagen, which causes organic beings to undergo major physical transformations. The rat and the turtles are taken by mistake, and when they and the stolen mutagen get lost in the sewer, they are covered with the spilled mutagen and become anthropomorphic. The rat, now called Splinter, has the authentic memories and personality of Hamato Yoshi himself, insisting he's the same person. Not believing that this rat is actually Hamato Yoshi, the Turtles were taken by Splinter who decided to raise the Turtles as his sons and trained them in the art of ninjutsu. When Splinter found a book, he names the Turtles after Renaissance artists: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Fifteen years later, Splinter had begun training the four turtle brothers, who had gained knowledge and wisdom. Splinter is now fifty years old. Leonardo, nicknamed "Leo", and Raphael or "Raph" are now sixteen years old. Raph is a bit older and stronger than Leo however. Donatello, also known as "Don" or "Donnie", is fifteen years old and the brainy pacifist of the team. Michelangelo, also called "Michael" or "Mikey", is fourteen years old and the free-spirited and imaginative prankster of the team. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - Leonardo, nicknamed "Leo", is the congenial and enthusiastic perfectionist, the science fiction/fantasy fanatic, and the team's leader. He wields dual ōdachi, katana-like long swords with sharp blades in battle. He wears a blue mask. *'Raphael' - Raphael, nicknamed "Raph", is the brash and hotheaded loner and the most mature of the team. He wears a red mask and wields twin sai in battle. He is a bit older and stronger than Leo. *'Donatello' - Donatello, nicknamed "Don" or "Donnie", is the brainy pacifist and the team's scientist. He wears a purple mask and wields a mechanical bo staff in battle. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo, nicknamed "Michael" or "Mikey", is the free-spirited, laid-back and imaginative prankster and the wild child of the team. He wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchucks in battle. He also wears orange and black headphones around his neck. Allies *'Splinter' - Hamato Yoshi, also known as Splinter, is the adoptive father and sensei of the Ninja Turtles. He wears a maroon kimono and wields an assortment of personal weapons including a tanto sword, a bow with quiver of arrows, throwing stars and walking staff. *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the teenage redheaded girl who is the first human friend of the Ninja Turtles. When fighting, she wields a Tessen fan. She has a crush on both Donnie and Casey. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is the teenage boy who is the second human friend of the Ninja Turtles. When fighting, he wears a hockey mask and wields a baseball bat, hockey stick and golf stick. Trivia